earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: D is for Date Night
Characters * Destruction of the Endless * Barnabas * Delirium of the Endless * Dream of the Endless * Saraquael Location * Costa Perdida, Corto Maltese * October 21st 2016, 1641 Local Time VOX Archive * Destruction: Is there anything else I can offer you as a gracious host? Perhaps a balloon? * Dream: I'm sorry, but mortal food has never held much attraction for me, brother. * Delirium: DrEam liKeS EggS. AnD i'M soRry, I hAd cHeRrieS whIch camE fRom a TReE. WaiT, yOu haVe a BalLoON? * Destruction: sigh No. I'm afraid not. It was me being... glib. I'm sorry. I suppose what I meantwas, well, you came looking for me. You've found me. Now what? sigh, slurp, slurp, gulp * Delirium: HM... weLl, noW we'Ve FoUNd yoU, You'LL comE baCK, won'T yOu, DesTRucTion? FoR mE? pLEase? * Destruction: Delirium... sigh I am afraid to say it, but I don't think I- * Saraquael: opens, footsteps, door closes * Barnabas: Hmm? sniff * Dream: Expecting company, brother? * Destruction: sigh Do not embarrass me, please. * Delirium: gasp HoW woULd wE emBaRraSS yOu? groan, giggle oH, wAit... i KnoW... BuT wHaT yoU gonnA dO? dReAm's OuR brOtHer. We haVe tO kEep Him. * Dream: What? * Saraquael: footsteps The food smells lovely, Destruction. How is the- pause dog? * Barnabas: The dog is good. pause Destruction, it's that lady who found me and gave me the ability to speak. * Destruction: Yes... * Dream: An archangel? Here? * Delirium: aN aRchanGeL? WheRe? * Saraquael: Here... pause You family found you? * Destructon: It seems so. chair sliding on floor, clatter, bare footsteps You're a little late. lip smack * Saraquael: It's your fault really. * Destructon: chuckle My fault? * Saraquael: Yes, well, your little disappearing act has inspired another to come to me asking for me to do the same for them. That's why I was late. sigh However, now I see our wards weren't as effective. * Destructon: It's your fault really. * Saraquael: scoff My fault? * Destructon: Remember when we went to the hotel in town? * Saraquael: scoff How could I forget? giggle We destroyed that bed- pause My apologies. I easily forget we have company. chuckle For thirty-plus years this has been a private place for just he and I- * Dream: Wait, you two are a couple? * Delirium: aWwWww! ThAt's AdoRable! * Dream: And you helped hide our brother from us? * Saraquael: ... Yes... We are adorable, aren't we? And also yes. * Dream: Why? * Saraquael: He asked for my help, explained his reasons, and I could see no reason to deny his request. * Dream: sliding on floor, clatter Yuo saw no reason? He is an Endless! He cannot just abandon his duty! * Delirium: sliding on floor, clatter oR hIs faMilY! or Me, thoUgh, i aM famiLy! so, i CouNt twiCe... i thInk? * Saraquael: I apologize for that. I apologize for lying to you when you came to the library for assistance in your search, but I still believe it was the right call. * Dream: How? How do you justify what has happened in his absence? * Saraquael: The same would have happened were he in the Fulcrum, carrying out his role. Just as people still dream while you were imprisoned. Just as people still know happiness despite her no longer fulfilling that role. That which you embody is every bit as endless as you and your family. * Dream: You're wrong. People may have dreamed, but the Dreaming fell to shambles. It took years to undo what had been done in my absence. If I had been there, that damage could have been averted. Likewise, if my brother had been in the Fulcrum, he could had done something about all the destruction he was so concerned about. He could have stopped the Manhattaning. * Destruction: No, I couldn't, brother. That is where you are wrong. * Saraquael: That event was part of the Tapestry. It was required to happen. * Dream: sigh I am getting so tired of this Tapestry. footsteps I hear enough about it from my second most useless brother. pause Since when did you become one so interested in the Tapestry? * Destruction: Since I stopped being Destruction. * Dream: scoff You cannot stop being Destruction nor more than I can stop being Dream. * Delirium: i sTopPeD beIng dELigHt. * Dream: That was different... I think. * Delirium: YeaH, i dOn'T reMemBer hoW i DiD tHaT. * Saraquael: footsteps It's true, Dream. What your brother has been doing here is reinventing himself. * Dream: Reinventing himself as what? * Destruction: As Design of the Endless. * Dream: What? * Saraquael: He's been embracing his creative side. Look at the table, he's already mastered cooking. * Barnabas: If I'm being honest, his gardening ain't bad. * Dream: Nonsense. He is Destruction. * Saraquael: You Endless are just as much one thing as you are its opposite. Destiny might be destiny personified but he also has free will. Death embraces life. Despair has hope. Shall I go on? pause Why can't he choose to be something else? Why can't he choose to be something else? Why can't he choose to make wonders instead of tearing things down? * Dream: That isn't how it works with us, angel. * Saraquael: Why not? * Dream: Because it... Because it isn't. We have duties and responsibilities. * Saraquael: That you impose upon yourself, Dream. * Dream: No, I do not choose to kill psychic vortexes. That is a duty of mine written into the Axiom. * Saraquael: But you choose to follow it. * Dream: The alternative is unthinkable! * Saraquael: There are ways around it. * Dream: Nonsense. bare footsteps You act as though you know what it is to be Endless. * Saraquael: I am also one of seven eternal siblings, Dream. I also have lost a brother to exile and endured the death and rebirth of a sibling. Do you truly think your experiences is all that unique? * Dream: You do not have the Axiom. * Saraquael: No, we have the Presence. Father can be a cruel taskmaster, too. Every bit as exacting as your Axiom. * Dream: Does "Father" see fit to put you in no win scenarios? * Saraquael: All the time, actually... * Dream: I don't believe that. Name one instance. * Saraquael: scoff Only one? * Destruction: Must the two of you bicker? * Dream: Brother, please, this doesn't concern you. * Destruction: It doesn't? I thought I was the concern. * Dream: Not anymore... sigh I am waiting. * Saraquael: Choosing between exiling or excuting my own brother. How's that? * Dream: Fine, well, I was given no choice in the loss of my brother. * Saraquael: Because the choice wasn't yours to make. It was his and his alone. Why can't you understand that? * Dream: Because the Axiom doesn't give me a choice! sore chuckle Why should it give him one? What makes him so expletive special? Hmm? Can you tell me that? Why does he ger to just walk away? * Delirium: dReam... broTHeR... * Destruction: bare footsteps Dream, I'm sorry about what Desire did, but- * Dream: whack Don't touch me! * Destruction: ... * Saraquael: Dream... sigh You don't have to do whatever it is you think you must. You can walk away, too. * Dream: hands adjusting leather collar I'll do that then. bare footsteps, door opens, odic crackle * Delirium: sniff It is times like these where I miss being Delight. She was always so happy... Now, I am sad. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: D is for Dinner Table Talk. * Debut of Saraquael Demiurgos. Links and References * VOX Box: D is for Date Night Category:VOX Box Category:Destruction/Appearances Category:Barnabas/Appearances Category:Delirium/Appearances Category:Dream/Appearances Category:Saraquael Demiurgos/Appearances Category:Endless/Appearances Category:Corto Maltese/Appearances